Her Present, With Love
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Nobu's birthday's aren't his favorite days but Hachi changes that with one simple night. NobuxHachi [Lemon]


Her Present, With Love

Written by: Lady Casper

Rated: M (sexual situations)

AN: I needed to give them more love. I mean its Hachi and Nobu, come on. Anyway's it seems Nobu's birthday is around the corner as well and Hachi has plans for him.

* * *

Nobu walked along the streets of Tokyo wondering what to do.

Tomorrow was his birthday and mostly all of the gang was busy except for Nana and Hachi. Not that he minded much, he knew it was a tough business and it was hard to get time off when you wanted it. Though, he'd never been a big fan about his birthdays. Nana had said something about having a bash over her and Hachi's apartment. Nobu was perfectly content with that.

It was even better though because of Hachi.

He'd been dreaming of her lately coming and giving him a wonderful birthday present that had nothing to do with a watch or clothing.

No, what he wanted was the giver not the gift.

He just hoped eventually she'd see it that way.

- - - - - -- - -- - -- - -- - -

Hachi sat on her bed; legs crossed wrapping the gift she'd bought Nobu for his birthday when Nana came in with a curious look. "What'cha got?"

Smiling, Hachi presented the nicely wrapped black and blue box to Nana. "Nobu's birthday present."

Laughing, the rocker jumped up onto the bed and picked the box from Hachi's hands while holding her drink to her lips. "I highly doubt he'll be that interested in this when he figures out what you got planned for his real present."

A blush crept along her face. "Well, it's rude not to give him a gift. Besides," Waving a hand at the package, Hachi stumbled. "It goes with the present."

In truth, it had been the hardest thing to come up with to go along with her plans. Now that she rethought it, her confidence started to wan.

Nana's eyebrow shot up. "You don't say?"

"Stop giving me that look. Like you and Ren never did anything like this." Flashing a grin, Nana hopped up off the bed and headed toward the door.

"No, we have done something. But this I think Nobu will definitely take as a huge surprise."

Hachi frowned. "Do you think he'll hate it?"

Nana laughed. "Please, if he hates it then Yasu is gay and Shin is really a woman."

- - - - - -- - -- - -- - -- - -

Nobu arrived at the apartment around seven o'clock just like Hachi had asked him to be. Wearing his usual ripped t-shirt and black saggy pants – along with assorted chains and piercings – he reached out and buzzed the doorbell.

He heard someone drop something and shuffle toward the door. But instead of opening it, the door simply unlocked. Now that was weird.

More hustling and then nothing. Thinking something may be wrong; Nobu pushed the door open to find the living room dark and quiet. There was no one in sight.

Maybe it was Nana playing another prank on him again. The latest one had involved toothpaste and his hair, and he was determined not to go through another one of her torments again. Though, he couldn't really see Hachi going along with her, she was too kind hearted.

A dim light poured out along the floor from one of the girl's bedrooms – Hachi's.

Then again, he could be totally wrong and they were waiting on the other side of the door with shaving cream and a razor for his hair.

Tense and beyond paranoid, Nobu walked slowly toward the door. His eyes kept swinging back and forth, waiting for anything to pounce on him. Why did he have to deal with this on his birthday?

Life just sucked when you had too many pranksters as friends. For all he knew, everyone could be piled up behind that door to hog tie him up and torture him.

Extending a shaky hand toward the door, Nobu pushed it open, ready to bolt at any second.

What he found…was an empty room.

Stepping in slowly, Nobu looked about the room and wandered who had been the one to unlock the door. Turning his gaze toward a door that he suspected was the closet, a grin pulled at his lips. They weren't going to pull a fast one on him this time.

He reached for the door and pulled it open, yelling out. "Ha!" Dresses and shoe boxes had graced his presence. He really was losing his mind.

"What are you doing there Nobu?" At the sound of the feminine voice, he wiped around to find Hachi at the doorway. Something black and blue was held tightly in her hand as she smiled at him. Somehow he seemed to lose his cool at that smile. It wasn't a usual "you're nuts but funny" smile that she usually gave him. No, he knew a smile like that held nothing on a friend level. What the hell was she up to?

"I uh," he glanced down and sucked in deeply, "was em…Where's Nana?" Hachi frowned.

Nobu tried his hardest to pull his sight away from her chest as she was dressed up in a really tight red corset dress that left little to the imagination and a whole lot of cleavage.

He couldn't breathe.

"Oh, she isn't here."

Now, he was panicking. "Isn't here? Did she have to make a beer stop or something?"

Hachi shook her head, brown tendrils falling over her creamy naked shoulder.

"No, she's over Ren's for the night." Stretching out his collar so he could try and breathe, Nobu glanced around and noticed one particular furnishing he really didn't want to be in with her dressed like that: the bed.

"I thought she was going to be here too," He coughed and turned his eyes away from the bed, only to notice Hachi lightly giggling behind her hand. "What's so funny?"

Hachi's eyes danced with mirth as she pulled her hand away. "Nothing. Do you want to sit down? You look as though you're going to pass out."

He sure as hell felt like he was that was for sure. "Uh, eya. I'll go sit at the kitchen table." Nobu started to make his way out toward the door when Hachi's hand grasped his bicep and pulled him back until he fell and bounced on the bed with her.

"Why would you do that silly? There's a bed right here to sit on and besides," Hachi whispered against his ear making him gulp audibly as he tried to at least put distance between them, "it's only us, Nobu."

That didn't help him that made his heart slam into his chest all the more harder.

Both of them sat in silence, Nobu not daring to speak and Hachi waiting for him to say something, anything.

Eventually Hachi had no choice but make him break by moving closer to him, her breasts bouncing as she moved. Nobu's eyes went directly to the bouncing orbs but then blushed and turned away. "Nobu, are you blushing? Are you that embarrassed with sitting on my bed with me?" There was hurt in her voice that he could hear clear as a whistle and he hated it.

"No, no. it's just that," Nobu gulped down the lump in his throat as he tried his hardest not to bolt out of the room. He should have been thrilled with how she was dressed, how she was acting and that they were in her room alone, "I'm a little nervous. You're kind of hard not to look at."

Hachi smirked and sat up on her haunches. "You don't say. Well, I'm dressed like this for a reason Nobu."

Brows furrowed as he tried to figure out a reason and Hachi really felt for the guy. He truly was dense sometimes. His eyes widened and she thanked all the Gods out there. "This is all a joke! A prank concocted by none other than Nana, the little vixen!" Laughing out in relief, Nobu started to look around the room for the woman, lurking the shadows. Hachi frowned.

"No. I'm not dressed like this as a joke. I'm quite serious." Standing up quickly, Hachi walked over toward her bedroom door and closed it. "Nobu, I'm sorry to say this but you truly are dense."

Nobu blinked as his brows went back to furrowing again. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head. She shook her head at him and handed him the box she was still holding.

He looked at it for a moment as if contemplating on what to do with it. Eventually he took it from her and started to open it when Hachi smirked. "I thought of you when I saw it."

Pushing passed the tissue paper; he found a black leather choker with a small tiny red puppy on it. It was actually cool looking and yet adorable all at the same time.

"Hachi, you didn't have to do-" He was caught off guard when Hachi kissed his lips as she hopped up into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She tasted of strawberries. Sweet, succulent strawberries that were far better than anything he'd ever had.

Hachi heard a moan and realized it had been her. Quickly she snatched up the choker in his hand and pulled back, still half on his lap, half on the bed.

"You needed a hint, so I took it upon myself to give you one. As for the choker," Hachi placed it around his neck, then lightly trailed her fingers back to the front tenderly and kissed him again, "this is to let you know, that you're mine." She bit his bottom lip and brought it into her mouth, suckling it. Nobu moaned, his hands frankly coursing about her back and shoulders until finally nestling in her soft strands of sandy brown hair.

"Does that mean you're mine?" Nobu asked as Hachi pulled back to give him a grin.

"Of course it does, why else would I claim you if you can't even claim me." She gave him a soft shove, making him fall on his back on the bed. "Besides, I can't exactly sleep with you and not be tied to you. That wouldn't be nice or fair." Nobu laughed as she giggled at her attempt at humor while she tackled his belt and pants. Meanwhile, Nobu was grazing his fingers across the top of her chest, dipping his hands lightly into one cup and stroking her. She moaned but continued to battle with his pants until finally they came undone.

"Warn me next time and I won't even wear them." Nobu mumbled and Hachi laughed with a wicked tone as she pulled his shirt off.

"I'll have to remember that." They kissed again, touching and feeling each other's skin until Nobu couldn't take it anymore.

"As much as I love you wearing that, it's got to go." He pulled the straps down off her shoulders and then grabbed the bottom of the dress and pulled it up. Hachi slipped out of it like it was water and gracefully flipped her hair away from her face as she leaned down to kiss his lips. His long calloused fingers cupped her right breast, the nipple teasing his palm.

Hachi moved her hand down their bodies and seized him in her hands, squeezing lightly to let know who was in control at the moment. Just like she thought, he stilled and threw his head back, leaving his neck bare.

She took the opportunity and licked from the base of his neck to his Adam's apple before starting to nibble just under his chin then blowing lightly.

Nobu couldn't take it anymore. Before he realized it, he'd tossed Hachi on the bed and hovered over top of her when he noticed; she hadn't been wearing anything under that dress. He kissed her lips with so much force, Hachi almost thought he was going to bruise them but she was too busy loving the pressure.

He felt her legs pushing him closer against her, wanting to feel him. Nobu didn't waste another moment; he plunged inside of her folds, feeling her tightness surround him.

Hachi moaned out as he embedded himself deep inside her until she wasn't sure he could any farther. "Keep going," She breathed as she started to push her hips up, making him move.

And he did. With each thrust of hers he met hers with even more force than before until they were panting. Hachi pressed her chest up against him, letting him feel her. He lowered his lips down and kissed her senselessly until they were panting for air as they reached their peak.

Hachi was the first and squeeze him inside her so tight he couldn't have pulled out even if he wanted to. He soon joined her and tumbled down to a mass of limp limbs.

"That," he started and gulped down a breath of air, "was my favorite present of all."

Giggling, Hachi kissed him lightly as she toyed with his choker in her fingers.

"Maybe next time we can do this for your birthday?" He asked but felt a twinge when he found the woman below him frowning. "What?"

Puckering her lips up like a little child hurt, Hachi whined. "Do I really have to wait that long?"

He laughed. "No. In fact, I think its time we get started on your's."

They kissed as she toyed with him with her tongue, darting in and out of his mouth so that he couldn't catch her. "Sounds like a very good plan." She murmured.

"But," Nobu bit her bottom lip and managed to seize her tongue. She fought back but lost when he started to suckle it until he released her; his hand unnoticeably going down toward her legs, "I think we need to test it out for a little while."

Hachi tilted her head to the side, confused. "What do you-" She squeaked when she felt a hand pressed down on where they were joined and suddenly she was a very horny puppy all over again as Nobu became quite…awake.

"Shall we?" Nodding, she watched as Nobu started to move himself deep inside of her but didn't pull out until at the last second to tease her clit then drove straight back in. His hand, flicked the hood of her entrance, making her scream out in ecstasy.

Oh, this was his best birthday – no, best day ever.

"Oh Gods Nobu, where did you learn to do that?"

He smirked.

_fin_


End file.
